Back to the Island Part 20
The following takes place between 19:00 hour until 20:00 hour in the night Emma looked Donna. Thank you for saving my life said Emma. You’re welcome said Donna. We have to bury her said Emma. Let’s do that at my home. Melanie looked at the death body of her mother. I’m not sure if I can’t do this anymore said Melanie. It’s alright said Rebecca. Oh my God, there is a helicopter there said Walt. We have to hide ourself said Ben. Those people are my bosses men. They are trying to kill us, they don’t want innocent victims said Walt. I’m sorry Ben. I should never agree with his plan to kill you and Hurley. It’s all my fault said Walt. No, it’s not, it’s your boss fault said Ben. Who is he? By the way, where is Hurley? asked Ben. He is at het courthouse. It’s at the other side said Walt. Let’s run now said Walt. OK said Ben. Ben and Walt were running to the other side, running in the courthouse. 19:07 Emma and Donna were riding. Stop said a police officer. What’s the matter? asked Donna. Why is that woman lying there? asked the officer. She’s sleeping, she had a tough night, we had…Stop, I don’t need the details laughed the officer. Donna was riding further away. That was close said Emma. Indeed it said Donna. Both laughed. Let’s bury her said Emma. Finally, they were there. Walt was running into the courthouse. It’s room 13. Ben opened the door. Walt pointed his gun at the officers. We come here for Hurley. 2 officers pointed his gun at Walt and Ben. Robert Freeman shot the officers and freed Hurley. Run away with him as far as possible. I need a cigarette said Melanie. You don’t smoke said Rebecca. I know, but I need one said Melanie. Melanie was going to the bar. Can I have a package of cigarettes said Melanie. Sure, said the man. Melanie paid the man. 19:15 Here’s a shovel said Donna. Thanks said Emma. How did you became involved in the day events? asked Donna. I hadn’t enough money to pay my stuff at home, unless it would be removed, so I took this job, in order to get money said Emma. I eventually got the money at the time I start working for Walt. Just like me said Donna. Yes, my only work was to give you new clothes said Emma. Well, at least got you paid said Donna. Both laughed. Come, we have buried her for now said Donna. Donna was going to her bed. Oh wait, I need to take a shower said Donna. Is every door closed? asked Emma. Yes, over an hour I have to call Melanie said Donna. Hurley, Ben and Walt were outside the courthouse, but the courthouse expldoed, killing hundreds of people. Run Hurley, run said Ben. Another missle killing another 100 of people. This man are terrorists said Walt. Yes, they are trying to kill everyone who’s on their way said Walt. Walt was taking his gun and shot at the man in the helicopter, killing him. That was a nice shot said Ben. Yes, but there will be more coming said Walt scared. 19:30 Melanie looked at Rebecca. You’re right. I don’t have to smoke. I just never met my mother until this time said Melanie. Where are we safe? asked Ben. Nowhere, unless we kill all of them said Walt. That’s impossible said Ben. I know said Walt. Donna was taking out her clothes, while being watched by Emma. Your handsome said Emma. Thanks said Donna. Emma was walking to Donna. Let’s kiss said Emma. Yes said Donna. Emma was taking our her clothes and was kissing with Donna. Emma was kissing the breasts of Donna. emma and Donna were start kissing further. You’re hot said Emma. Let’s go to the shower sweetheart said Emma. Explosions were heard at many places. Whoever your boss is, he tries to kill you as well for your betrayel said Ben. Ben broke in a car. Let’s drive said Ben. Ben. Hurley and Walt were in the car. 1000 people are killed, all because of his plan. Who is your boss Walt? asked Ben. I don’t know said Walt. Ben pointed his gun at the head of Walt. What about now? asked Ben. 19:48 Melanie was sitting behind the computer. Rebecca was on the bed. I’m not going to Donna. I need some time tot hink about my mother’s death said Melanie. I want to stay at least 2 hours here to rest and gave my mother’s death a place to rest said Melanie. Walt just say it said Hurley. I don’t know Hurley. I’m serious. Walt looked at Hurley. You lost today 2 ex-friends, Starla and Johnny and your father and mother. I lost today my daughter and my grandmother said Walt. Sawyer, Miles and Kate also played a part in this said Walt. Maybe, there is something that we forget said Ben. It’s either Juliet or Claire who has been behind this said Hurley. Claire was already gone when I came earlier today at Kate’s house said Ben. Juliet also died. Hurley looked with big eyes. Maybe it’s our future self laughed Ben. No, someone is behind it, and has a brilliant plan said Walt. Walt’s phone was going. With Walt. Hello Walt, it’s me. You now see what I all can do said the person. I will kill more victims, in the next hour, unless you come at Pier 666/660. Come with 1 million Euro’s and 50 diamants. I want to see you alone, and my snipers will have a look on you said the voice. You got to the next hour, and want to hear what you’re planning. You’re special Walt said the voice. Are you Tom Friendly? asked Walt. No, I am not him. I could be an Other, one of the DHARMA Initiative, or some other person who stranded on the Island laughed the voice. Goodbye, loser. 19:55 Donna and Emma were kissing under the shower. I love you said Emma. I know, but I also like Melanie. I can’t have a love for 2 people said Donna. I am a virgin said Emma. Cool said Donna and both start kissing each other further. 19:59 Donna and Emma were kissing, Melanie looked at Rebecca, Ben looked at Walt and Hurley. There’s only 1 option to solve this said Walt. What? asked Ben. We have to call the White House said Walt. But you will be arrested for your crimes said Ben. No, not if I tell that we have a plan to stop this. Somebody has to stop attacks. That’s me said Walt. Walt was taking his phone. With Aaron Pierce. It’s me Walt. Walt, we have to arrest you for you crimes. I know, but I want to meet you in the White House. There’s a plan to stop te attacks said Walt. 20:00 Category:Stories